In Search of Home
by Crazy Typer
Summary: Florence last wish is for her daughter- that she may find a home and happiness. Will Isis find that in Middle Earth? I SAHLL TRY NOT TO TURN THIS INTO A MARY-SUE! Just give me a warning if it is starting to happen, CHAPTER 2: Welcome to Wonderland
1. Not so good Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, if i do I'd be rich... but I'm not...**

* * *

><p>Twelve-year-old Isis Dawn belongs to an abusive home. And like most abuse children, it's not the wound that hurts them most. It's the fact that their own parents, the one whom they adore, trust and love are the one who did that to them. It's the kind of wound that refuses to heal.

It was a rainy day. She stood in the middle of the muddy road, her tears flowing freely from her cheeks. Her stomach grumbled from lack of sustenance and the cuts in arms and the lashes on her back are starting to sting. It's not the first time this happened. Her father went home drunk many times before. It was nothing new.

Isis is starting to feel cold and she still needs to clean her cuts. She walked to their backdoor cautiously, trying not to make a sound. She feared that her father may still be awake. Hopefully he will be passed out on the couch by now. He usually sleeps on the couch or on the floor, so whatever she does, she'll have to avoid the living room.

She tip-toed up the stairs to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out bandages, disinfectants and etc. her father must have lost another game of poker. He seemed angrier than usual. The welts on her body are red and very bloody. Looks like she'll have to avoid school for a few weeks again.

"It's the only place where I feel safe." She said sadly. The school year is about to end, and she has nowhere to go this summer. She finished cleaning out the cuts and started dressing them. It was all a familiar routine to her.

She stood in front of the mirror, studying her reflection. She just saw her own fine pale face framed with curly hair, as black as the crow's wing that reached down her back to her slender waist. Her green eyes that lit up with kindness and intelligence.

She sighed and decided to go to her mother's room.

Florence suffered stroke six years ago, and now she is paralyzed and bed ridden, she cannot speak clearly. Every now and then she'll experience hallucinations and nightmares. Sometimes she can't hold her water back and she'll end up pissing on the bed. Her husband gave up in taking care of her years ago, so naturally, Isis took the job.

Normally, her mother would just stare at her when she enter, but today was somewhat different.

When she entered the room, Florence's head shoot out to her direction and she smiled— something that she hasn't done for six years. Isis was surprised, but did not question why. It was a miracle that her mother was able to move her head and smile like that.

"Mama!" She cried, "You're awake! How long have you been awake? Are you hungry?" she said wanting to make her as comfortable as she can.

Her mother smiled again and motioned for her to come closer.

Isis bent sat down and bent down to her mother's head, careful not to smother her. "What is it ma?"

"Isis, my little star." She started. Her voice is so soft that Isis has to hold her breath to catch every word. "I know you are unhappy, I know your father is hurting you." She said sadly. She held her daughter's hand tightly as a sick person could muster. "I am sorry I could do nothing to stop him. It should never be like this…" her voice faltered and sobs came in place… soon she began to weep. Isis did her best to comfort her to no avail.

"Mama, I'm fine." She insisted, stroking her mother's face, wiping her tears. "Papa is old I—"

"No, Isis, no." Her mother objected firmly. "You don't deserve this kind of life, you deserve better than this. You are a good child, never as bothersome as the other children your age."

"Mama, I have no choice. This is my life."

Once again her mother wept. "My child, my child! If I only knew this would happen, I would never have agreed to marry this man!" she looked at Isis, her eyes forlorn. "I never thought that one day, I will ask my own daughter to do this… but you must leave."

Isis' mind whirled. "What?" she asked weakly.

"You must leave. You must find a better place for yourself."

"Ma, I have nowhere to go!"

Florence shook her head fervently. With great effort she sat up in her bed. She told Isis to get under the bed and search for a loose floorboard. When she found it, her mother instructed her to search inside for a small wooden box.

"I found it ma, here" Isis gave the said box to her mother who took it eagerly and caressed the smooth surfaced.

"This was your great-grandmother's." she said fondly. "My mother said it was passed from one generation to another. Your great grandma gave it to my mother who gave it to me. Now, I'm giving it to you." she opened the box and took out the most beautiful necklace Isis ever saw.

The chain is silver and beautiful woven to form a circle. The pendant was also silver but the shape was cleverly designed. The details were engraved nicely. The image of a small star-like-flower is formed. In the middle lay a small white crystal.

"It's beautiful isn't?" Florence asked. Isis nodded. "It is yours now."

Isis held the necklace in her hands feeling its smooth curves and looking at it shining brilliance. It felt right in hand, like she is really meant to have it.

"Isis, you really must leave this place."

"Ma, I have nowhere to go."

Florence shook her head, "Anywhere is better than here, Isis, and the necklace will point you to the right place." She said mysteriously.

"I don't want to leave you here."

Florence smiled sadly. "But you have too. It's for your own good. She paused, listening to the rain. "You must go. He might wake up soon." She hugged her daughter for the first and last time in six years. "I love you Isis, remember that."

Isis doesn't want to leave her mother to the care of her father. She knew he won't bother to feed her, or to give her a sponge bath or to stay up for her when she experience back pain— and he did, he will not do it kindly.

But she saw reason in her mother's word. If she wants a good future, she must leave and find her own fortune.

After packing some of her clothes, she went again to her mother's room for one last goodbye.

Her mother wept silently as she walked out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

><p>The rain has finally stopped. Isis stepped out of the small shed and started walking again.<p>

She doesn't know where she is going. She never went this far from home before, and she has nowhere to spend the night.

After walking for a few more minutes, she reached a small park and decided to stay there for the night.

She bought hotdog bun, from a walking vendor and ate quietly as she watched girls and boys mignle about and some families enjoying a night stroll with there pet dog. Once, again the thought of home and family made here eyes water. Leaving home might not be such a good idea after all. She is not strong enough for this.

Many times already, she felt like turning back and head home, and just accept her fate. But she remebered her mother... she won't let her down.

_"Please, if anyone is_ _up there, listening to me._" She prayed that night, clutching her mother's necklace tightly. _"Please, help me and bring to a place where I can be_ _happy..."_ she sniffed and blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears from falling. _"And please take care of mother. Don't let my father do anything bad to her..."_

she curled into a ball on the soft grass and went to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be better for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? what do you think? is it good? is it bad? do you think I'm a lousy writer? TELL ME! please read and review! :)<strong>


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

Isis woke up at mid day, sore and tender from sleeping on the ground. She sat up rubbing the back of her neck and started gathering her things. She removed her jacket, folding it neatly along with the blanket she slept in.

After checking that none of her things has been stolen from her during the night, she sat back down with her back on the tree and started eating an apple. The apple has been one of the random things she grabbed from the counter during her last minute packing.

As she hoisted her backpack on, she noticed something different… something amiss in the environment.

"_Where did the park go?"_ She asked out loud to no one. The swings, the slides, the gravel walk, the cemented floor are all gone. Somehow it all managed to vanish overnight and be replaced with green meadows and tall trees.

Isis stared at the sight in front of her. She remembered the last time she visited her grandmother's farm in the provinces. The tress were tall and magnificent, the grass was green and soft. She might as well be in paradise. Or Narnia really existed.

She sighed happily, recalling the times when she would help her grandma weed her vegetable garden and then they would plant lettuces and look for worms for fish bait. Then, her mother would tell her to go look for wild berries to make pie and to gather firewood. She almost smiled when she remembered her mother warning her not to bring home a homeless squirrel again.

Then she remembered that those times where over. That they were nothing more than a memory that will remind what kind of family she has before the inevitable happened.

Isis is too deep in her thoughts, that she did not notice it until its body touched her leg.

"Arghhh!" she jump up in fright and turned around wildly, trying to spot whatever touched her. "What is that?" She did not notice it until she looked down.

She looked down and there it was. A small furry creature with big yellow eyes and pink, slobbery tongue, stared up to her blankly. A wolf about the size of an extra- large cat sat at her feet waiting patiently for her to make a move.

Isis took a step forward and crouched down near the creature. It whimpered and lay down submissively.

She pitied the tiny wolf. It was probably left behind by its pack because it can't keep up or it is too small to fit in. she opened her bag and took out a piece of bread and tried to feed the animal.

**.O.**

The wolf looked up to the beautiful tall creature, who is now giving something that smelled wonderful and made his stomach grumble. He tried to stand up but his left foot would not allow him to. So he stayed on the ground whimpering as the angelic face came closer to him. She tried to give him that smells-wonderful again.

"_FOOD!"_

He hadn't eaten much ever since his pack abandoned him. He was not able to hunt anything for himself, except for some rats and squirrels that came close to his lair.

He had thought he was going to die when he had fallen down that slope and injured his thigh. Luckily there was a path in that slope that leads back to the forest. He had wandered tired and daze from his ordeal until he had accidentally 'bumped' onto the beautiful creature.

Speaking of the beautiful creature, she seemed to have noticed his injury.

"Oh you poor thing… what happened to your leg?" she crooned as she patted his head. He whimpered his reply. "Oh come now, I know you're hungry. Eat the bread." She continued to stroke his head and offering the 'bread' for him to eat.

His stomach protested and the wolf finally gave in. he let the beautiful tall creature feed him bit by bit.

He thinks it is such a nice change from his usual diet of rats and squirrels.

**.O. **

After Isis is done feeding 'Dominion' (What she named the wolf) she set out in cleaning his wounded leg.

Once again, she rummages in her pack looking for expendable clothes to use as bandages. After a few more minutes of looking, she took out one ragged shirt and tore it lengthwise, just the right size for bandages.

"Dominion, stay here for a while, I just need to find a river and take some water for your leg, ok?" She talks to the wolf as if it would ever reply. "You can stay here and guard my bag, you need to make sure that no one comes and get it." She looked at Dominion who grunted his reply and rested his small mighty head on his fore paws. He looks much better after she fed him.

"Umm… ok I'll go now… don't go wandering about." Isis is starting doubt her own sanity. Talking to animals is definitely not normal in her book. But it is better than nothing, though.

She started walking to the direction where she heard running water and kept on glancing back to her new found friend. Dominion stood firm on his post like a good watch dog and had kept his eyes on her as she moves farther away.

Confident that the wolf won't abandon her, she went on walking forward to get water.

A few more minutes of walking and she is finally reach the river.

The river was clear and fresh looking. Never in her life had she ever saw such unpolluted beauty of nature. Rivers back in her home are mostly dirty and polluted. Full of garbage and human/animal refuse. Isis is glad that there are some rivers in this world that are still pure and untouched by humans.

She stooped down and lowers her bottle to take some water for Dominion. After filling it and putting the cap back on, she set down and dipped her hands into the water, intending to wash her face and get rid of the dirt in her hair.

Now she sat at the bank and watched the water run and sparkle in the sun.

"Oh please! It won't hurt to take a little dip!" she said as she stood up and began removing her clothes. "No one is here to see me anyway. It won't take long." Leaving only her underwear and bra on, she went into the water letting it wash over her body.

She frolicked and swam in the water feeling it wash away all the dirt and grime, all worries, regrets and pain. She duck under and stayed there as long as she can then rising up again for air.

At one moment when she rose back to the surface, she came face to face with a kid, who stared at her stunned and awed, his little mouth hanging agape.

Isis squealed and duck under water again. She resurfaced behind a boulder and look at the kid who was a little bit startled at her frantic squeal.

"W-who are you?" she asked, stammering slightly.

The said person turned to her direction only to blushed and look down wildly, trying to avoid staring.

"M-my lady, my n-name is Peregrin Took." He replied in a voice that does not belong to a child. "I am truly sorry if I had disturbed you, lady."

"Go away!" Isis said, embarrass by the fact that someone had caught her bathing with only her underwear on.

She heard grass rustle and the sound of feet walking away. She risked a peek over the boulder and saw no one around. She swam ashore and put on her clothes quickly.

**.O.**

"Strider! Strider!" Pippin called to the ranger long before he could reach him. "Strider! You wouldn't believe what I just saw in the river!"

"Pippin, where's the water bag, I asked you to fill with water?" Strider asked the small excited hobbit.

"That's another story, all together." Pippin said. But the truth is, the water bag, is somewhere down the river now floating away. He had dropped it when he saw the lady on the water. "But you wouldn't believe in what I saw in the river! Really!"

"What did you see in the river, my good hobbit?" He asked switching to the protective ranger mode. "Is it one of the nine?"

"NO!"

"Come on, Pippin just tell us already!" Merry said eating an apple while smoking his pipe. How he is able to do that is forever to be a mystery to all of Hobbiton.

"I saw a lady!" Pippin replied dreamily. "She is taking a bath in the river, she is so beautiful and grace—"

"What have you been doing Pippin?" Sam interrupted. "Why are you spying on ladies bathing on the river? Have you got no shame? It is disrespectful!"

"I know, Sam." Pippin said lowering his head dejectedly. "It was an accident I swear! I didn't mean to see hear, there! I was going to take some water, and then she suddenly came up from below, so I dropped the water bag and— whoops!" He suddenly realized that he had given himself away on the water bag part.

"So that is what really happened to the water bag." He said looking down at the sheepish looking hobbit. "Well it certainly can't be help. It is our last water bag. If we want a drink of water we must go to the river ourselves."

"But strider, the lady told me to stay away."

"Then you need not to come." Merry said airily. "After all, it's only YOU whom she told not to come, isn't it?"

"Merry you're so mean!"

Said hobbit, shrugged and put away his pipe then finished his apple. "If you think so."

"Pippin you can come if you like." Sam said kindly, sending Merry a glare. "We'll just avoid the place where you saw this lady of yours."

"Thank you Sam!" Pippin replied happily and began following Strider.

**.O.**

Isis felt so stupid.

In her haste to get away from the river, she had left her bottle in the shore. Now, she debated on going back for it. After all, it was her only bottle.

Isis doesn't want to go back in fear of seeing the kid again. But a voice inside her head keeps telling her to go back to the river. It is telling her that the river is the right place to go.

On the end, the voice won. She took Dominion and her bag pack and walk slowly to back to the river.

When she got there, she told Dominion to lie back so that she could wrap the bandages on his leg. Then she went looking for her bottle, wishing that it had not fallen into the river or the kid had taken it with him when he left.

She walk father upstream, when she suddenly heard laughter, coming not far ahead. She stopped and listened. It is gone now, but she is sure that she had heard it. She walked straight ahead, wanting to know if there are people there, so that she could ask help and directions.

She stopped in the river bank where the ground is wet and muddy. Someone is definitely here before her.

Then there's a knife at her throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a gruff voice said from behind her.

Not good.

**.O.**

AN: Hey guys! Chapter two here! How is it?

I re-read the first chapter and I am very amused to see that there is a lot of typographical errors in that one. So sorry, ya'all! Hope this chapter is better than the first J

Lord over the rings: Looking for this? Thank you for liking the introduction! :)

Cretha Loesing: This is how the story goes! Pippin the Mighty Hobbit is the one who found her ! And thanks for adding this to your favorites and story alerts!

Lulu10746 & Drumy: Thanks for adding this to your 'Story alert' List :)

Our FINAL EXAM is two days away! Need to review if i want to pass people but I'll try my best to update! :)


End file.
